speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
What if... Sky dominated Tenkai Knights Wiki?
One peaceful day on chat, Wolf Gang95 entered the castle: TKU: Hi. ErynxFang: hi. Marina: HI. Night: Hi Wolf Gang95: Hi. TKU: How are you? Wolf Gang95: Good. Night: Allie wrote a post on twitter that she has a huge army prepared to attack us. Eryn: UH OH. Wolf Gang95: If she wants war, she will get it! Night: Yes. We have tons of members on our side. Looks like sky joined her side. They will loose. ~Sky enters the chat~ TKU: I don't want war. Count me off. Marina: So, sky joined their side?! Sky: YES. HAHAHA ~Marina kicks Sky~ ~Sky re-enters chat~ Sky: You all are going to loose. Wolf Gang95: I request chat mod rights. ErynxFang: Yes. Me too. Night: No. No kicking or banning. The only thing to do for war is to get rid of allie and sky off wikia and the internet for life. Sky: Let's see about that f******. ~Night makes wolf gang a chat mod~ ~Wolf kicks sky~ Eryn: HEY! ~Sky re-enters the chat~ Sky: Night, you're stupid. ~Night makes erynx a chat mod~ Eryn: YEAH. ~Eryn kicks sky.~ ~TKU leaves~ ~Sky re-enters Sky: I declare war!!! NOW!!! Night: Okay, but with what army? Marina: *gets real whale army* Sky: THIS! ~Wikia Staff enters the chat alongside allie and other evil outsiders~ Wikia Satff appears to be sanse as she is corrupted and mind controlled. Night: Sanse, you're here! We have trouble with Sky! Marina: ^ Wolf gang95: ^ Erynx: ^ Sanse: No. This is a drama wiki. I shall demote you and give sky power. Allie: Of course! Night: What? No. If sky wasn't around, this wiki would had been a peace wiki. Sanse: Nonsense. Sky is younger than you and you shouldn't put swers against a little boy. Therefore cause... i am on sky's side. Night: We have the whole wiki behind us! ~Damien enters the chat~ Damien: Hai, and whoa. what's going on? Night: Looks like sanse is our enemy. Sky: Awww and yes i reported the whole wiki to wikia and made me the new leader and make me do the editing with my future mate allie. Damien: No, not when i'm around! Lydendor tenkai lightningstrike titan mode engage! Sky: Stupidity Sanse: Okay, since i'm staff the war will be easy. ~Madoka enters chat~ ~Card enters chat~ ~Klaus enters chat~ ~Jay enters chat~ ~Josh enters chat~ ~Dtl master enters chat~ ~GMM enters chat~ ~Richy enters chat~ ~Leonardo enters chat~ Jay: I will join..... Sky's side. Klaus: Count me in bro. Night: The rest are on my side. ~Mae enters chat~ ~The whole wiki is on chat~ Sanse: *Scoffs No war. It's cancelled. Just one click and off you all go! So LEAVE before.. i globally block you. Wolf Gang95: Okay, now i'm scared. Marina: Nope, not scared. Night: It can't be! How can this happen?! No worries we will make another wiki and it will be about tenkai knights! Sanse: Do that and i will delete it. No tenkai core for you. Make another wiki where its not about tk. Sky: YEAH! Eryn: NO!!!!!! ~Eryn bans sky~ Sanse: One victm. ~Sanse bans erynx and globally blocks her.~ ~Night tries to unblock eryn but fails since sanse took night's rights away~ Crimson: Guys, let's get out, we're going to die! Night: Fine, we will go but... unblock eryn. Sanse: Hmm...... Deal. Card: :( ~Eryn comes back~ Night: We shall leave. ~Everyone leaves~ Sanse: I forgot to unblock sky and give him rights. ~Sanse unblocks sky~ ~Sky is revived.~ ~Sky re-enters chat~ Sky: Thanks. So, well well well you blocked everyone. Sanse: No. They decided to leave. Sky: Ah. Then a star appears next to sky. Sky: I love life. ~Sky makes Jay a chat mod~ Jay: NO. Sky: What? Sanse: I shall go. Bye. (Wave) ~Sanse leaves~ Jay: MAKE ME A...... ADMIN. Klaus: YES. ME TOO. Sky: Fine. Two stars appear next to Klaus and Jay ~Sky the speedpo has been brutally mudered by Jay~ Jay: WHOO HOO! ~Mean while at Community central~ ~Sky enters chat~ Sky: Sanse? Sanse: Yes Jr mime: What is it? Respect the staff sky. Enchanted Iris: You cause trouble on tenkai knights wiki! Sanse: QUIET! What is it now sky? Sky: I was a fool. Sanse: What? Troy Bowman: XD Sky: I gaved Jay and Klaus powers and they blocked and banned me. Sanse: You shouldn't have! They are troublemakers to the whole wikia! Enchanted Iris: HAHA Troy bowman: :P Sanse: I shall globally ban them and strip their powers. Be right back. Sky: Thank you thank you! ~Soon Jay and Klaus are globally banned for life.~ ~Sky returns~ ~But in the mean time in... The return of the tenkai heros wiki Night and the others are there~ Shado: IT"S NOT FAIR! SKY DOMINATED MY FANFICS! Josh: sadness. Wolf Gang95: ^ Night: We need our wiki back. ErynxFang: But, how? Night: A ambush attack. ~Tenkai Knights wiki chat~ ~TKU has dared to intrude into the castle~ Sky: Well well well nice to meet you... TKU.... TKU: What? Allie and you are on chat? Where's everyone?! Sky: Well... just to make it more fun.... i dominated tk wikia. TKU: WHAT?!?! AND.... YOU HAVE A STAR?! Sky: Yes. TKU: Night has to know about this! Sky: Yes. On the new wiki he made. He surrendered and left. TKU: Liar! Sky: Ask him yourself. TKU: We're going to get the wiki back! Sky: No, in one ban you're out. TKU: DON'T YOU DARE! Sky: Bye bye (Wave) ~TKU has been brutally mudered by sky the speedpo~ TKU outside of chat: Where are my friends? Suddenly a notification bar appears. It was from Night. Night: Meet me at the return of the tenkai heros wiki. TKU: I'm not going to edit there. Night: Just meet me on the chat. TKU: Okay...? ~MeanWhile on the tenkai knights wiki chat~ Sky: Okay, we invaded the wikia, now to make it better let's make a character page about us! Alllie: Cool. ~Tenkai Dromus 55 has entered the castle~ Tenkai Dromus55: Hey. Sky: Hi! Allie: hi. ~Anime G has dared to intrude in the castle~ Anime G: Whoa....? Sky: Hello... Anime G: Hi. Where's tku? Sky: Simply put. I banned him. Anime G: WHAT?! WHY?! (Crying) Sky: He's immature and stupid. Anime G: NO HES NOT. Sky: Intrested in becoming a chat mod? Anime G: I always loved being a chat mod but..... NO. You're manuplating me! Sky: This isnt going well.... I shall make you a chat mod. Anime G: Over my dead body! Tenkai Dromus55: XD Sky: You requested The Queen of the wiki. Anime G: Look this is mariel and you don't mess with my sister! Sky: Sanse? ~Sanse enters chat~ Sanse: Yes? Sky: Turn her evil and rename her account as Queen of the wiki. Sanse: Okay! :D Anime G: WHAT?! NOOOOOO!!! ~Anime G leaves the castle~ ~2 hours later~ ~The Queen of the wiki has dared to intrude into the castle~ The Queen of the wiki: Hello. ~The queen had her icon changed from anime g to Venetta~ Sky: Okay, Tenkai Dromus55 will be the king. Tenkai Dromus55: YAY. Wait, should i rename my account? Sky: No. You're be the mate of the queen. The Queen of the wiki: Welcome mate. Allie: What about us Sky? Sky: I'm the prince and you're the princess. ~Allie changes her icon picture to kirby.~ ~Sky makes Tenkai Dromus55 a chat mod, the queen a chat mod, and allie a admin.~ ~Meanwhile at the return of the tenkai heros wiki.~ ~TKU enters chat~ Night: I made wolf a admin, mario a admin, Damien a admin, marina a chat mod, and eryn a chat mod. The crat will be..... Josh! Josh: Thanks... Speed: Yay. Night: Next year Speed will be crat. Marina: Congrats Josh and Speed keep it up! Eryn: I want to be a CRAT. Night: Just edit alot. Richy: I will do tons of editing to get to the top 10. Speed: Then top 5. Richy: 5? Cool. Speed: Well... members who have like 900-1000 or more. Richy: It will be long..... TKU: *Clears thorat. Nght: Oh sorry i didnt see you there. Welcome to our TEMP wiki! TKU: What? Wiki? Temp? Night: We're getting our wiki back. TKU: How? Damien: War. TKU: Okay. Like i said i'm not going to war so i'm leaving. Eryn: When we will war that twerp sky? Shado: I got robot sandwiches Marina: I got Claudia and my whale army. Night: Tonight. Eryn: Okay i got my army ready. ~TKU leaves the chat~ Crimson: What army? Grand Master Mario: The tenkai army? lol Marina: XD Grand Master Mario: XD Eryn: MY WHALE DIAPER army. Crimson, do you have a army? Crimson: Yes. Marina: A shark army? Shado: I think i know.... Crimson: My cupcake army! Shado: YUS!!!! I have my robot sandwich army prepared to titan fuse with the cupcakes. Night: LOL. Sky will be surprised.... ~Night time~ ~Tenkai Knights wiki chat: Vilius castle~ Sky: I made Lydendor55 and Dromus55 my guards and The Queen Of The Wiki will be on her throne. So bye (Wave) ~The return of the tenkai heros wiki~ Night: Ambush attack ready? Speed: Yes leader as Night commands.... Night: Speed you will be the commander. You will help me on the attack. Speed: Gotcha. ~Everyone headed to the tenkai knights wiki chat~ ~Tenkai Knights Chat~ ~Venetta55 has dared to intrude into the castle~ The Queen Of The Wiki: Hello Venetta. Venetta55: Hi! Bad news! The exiled users from this wikia are walking here in a huge army! The Queen Of The Wiki: You mean.... Venetta55: YES! WAR!!!!! The Queen Of The Wiki: Assemble all of our henchmen. It's time for payback and some banning. ~The middle of the wiki~ Nightmare9188: Who are you? ~The Queen of the wiki stops marching and stares at Night within the eyes.~ Nightmare9188: Anime? The Queen Of The Wiki: No... Now call me my queen. Nightmare9188: NO. Marina: :0 Grand Master Mario: What... Crimson: Tku...... Will be... Sad.... Josh: oh no.... ~Sky and Allie with thousands of henchmen arrive.~ Sky: Night, i warned you..... Go home... NOW. Nightmare9188: NO. This IS my home! Sky: XD ok... Watch out....! Lime: ok. ~Sanse arrives and makes Sky staff. ~Sky edits his icon as king sky picture.~ Sky: Time to roll.... ATTACK!!! (Nightmare changes his icon picture to elemental titan bravenwolf picture) ~Shado walks out of battle and contacts his friend~ Shado: Sup. Hey... Can you hack onto wikia and demote sky and sanse? Friend: Sure.... Give me 5 minutes! Shado: Yay. ~Shado stomps his foot~ Shado: Titan fusion of cupcakes and robot sandwiches titan fuse! ~Cupcakes and sandwiches titan fuse~ ~5 minutes later~ Friend: Uh oh... Shado: What? ~A big blast occurs~ Everyone is transported to a battle feild dimension above a cliff.~ Nightmare is bravenwolf tenkai firestorm Wolf Gang95 is Tributon tenkai iceblast Marina is on Claudia Eryn is Kyoko Crimson is on cupcakes Shado is on the titan fused robot sandwich and cupcake Sky is King Sky Allie is Kirby The Queen of the wiki is Venetta Tenkai Dromus55 is Dromus tenkai whirlwind Tenkai Venetta55 is another Venetta. Everyone charges towards each other. Bravenwolf: Sky, be prepared for my special move! (Raises sword up into the air and uses firestorm attack) King Sky: (Dodges and hits Bravenwolf) Kirby: (Runs towards Tributon and hits him but Tributon dodges and hits her with the arrows but Kirby does a special move and swipes at Tributon.) Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind: (Runs at Sandwhiches and Cupcakes) Shado: (Stomps his foot and morphs into Guardian Zeus and megafuses with all the food) Dromus Tenkai WhirlWind: (Calls Lydendor and both go elemental titan mode and titan fuse) Sanse: (Morphs into Vilius) Venetta: (Goes elemental mode) Venetta Tenkai PoisonStrike: (Runs towards whales and Eryn) Eryn and Marina: Lets kick their bots! Claudia and Kyoko: (Charge at Venetta and hits her butt but Venetta ties them up with her webs.) (In the middle of the battle Bravenwolf and Sky are in the middle and Sky charges at Bravenwolf and hits him in the face and Bravenwolf falls on the floor.) Sky: It's no use Night... i WON!!! (Sky charges at Bravenwolf but Bravenwolf uses his sword suddenly everyone is crowded.) Unknown Person: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Unknown person appears~ Unitedragonius: Bravenwolf, this has to stop! Bravenwolf: TKU? Sky: YOU. YOU MORON! GET OUT OF MY BATTLE! Unitedragonius: You're will NEVER hurt Bravenwolf or.... my friends. Sky: (Gasps) Bravenwolf: I thought you didn't like war... Stay out of it. Unitedragonius: One time a wise leader told me... that we should all work together and fight against the enemy... i nevered understood it then... now i do... Bravenwolf: B-but... you... figured it out...? Unitedragonius: If Sky wants us dead then we should all work against the enemy.... (Everyone looks at each other) Sky: WAR!! Richy: G-guys....? I'm sorry....... (Richy walks out of our team onto Sky's team.) Sky: Thanks. Richy: :( No problem.... Bravenwolf: Traitor.... How could you? Unitedragonius: Richy..... JoanOfQuarton: Wha...? Sky: (Slowly walks behind Night then grabs his sword and runs towards him) Unitedragonius: Bravenwolf, watch out!!!!!!!!! Bravenwolf: (Looks and grabs his sword and blocks himself) Sky: (Tries to go the other way but get stab on the stomach and falls on the floor.) ~Sky dies~ Allie: SKY?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Nightmare9188: I.... killed him...... Sanse: Muderer! Uniteddragonius: No he didn't. It was an accident. Sky dugged his grave. ~Sky's team surrounds sky's dead body~ Sky: I-I failed you all...... i'm s- ~Sky dies~ The Queen Of The Wiki: :( Dromus Tenkai WhirlWind: No... Allie: You will all pay!!!!! Claudia and Marina: No we won't except Speed or Tributon. ~Everything turns gray~ Wolf Gang95: PS: By the way i am Tributon and Night is Bravenwolf and well you all know the rest. ~Everything reverts to normal. Tributon: Hey! Watch it! Kyoko army and Eryn: HAHA Marina: XD, but anyways since your leader is dead you guys should surrender and get payed for all you done. Bravenwolf: Marina is right. Crimson: ^ Shado: PAY PAY PAY. Allie: I will NEVER let it go! (Looks at cliff and the logs are about to break) This is for my best friend! Sky The Speedpo! (Allie charges at the whole team) Tributon: STOP! (Runs towards Allie and blocks her attack and both start rolling down off the cliff sliding down the edges luckily Tributon holds on to the edge and Allie holds on to Tributon's feet. Allie: If i fall you come down with me!! Tributon: (Gasps) Shado: Don't worry Tributon! (Logs explode and a big gush of waters runs through the river below the cliff.) Bravenwolf: (Runs and goes down the cliff now Tributon is alright but Allie is clinging on the cliff.) Tributon: Allie... You have to surrender it's too late grab my hand! Allie: (Hits Tributon's hands) Tributon: Comon Allie.... This is better than death! Comon! I'm saving you! Allie: (Looks at river and smiles evily) NO..... Tributon: (Gasps) Allie: Never..! (Lets go and commits suicide and falls down the cliff.) Tributon: (Gasps) (We see Allie's hand and it gets hit by a log and then we no longer see Allie anymore because she died) Bravenwolf: Speed... Come. I will help you. Tributon: Night... I tried... (Grabs Night's hand to climb up the cliff with Bravenwolf.) Marina: Whales, i want you guys to whale flop Dromus and the other knights in prison. Claudia you too. Claudia: Aye! Bravenwolf: I think we all shall return to our kingdom. Tributon: Yeah! Uniteddragonis: Yes. Erynx: I am sorry Richy! (Morphs into Lydendor and makes the whale army into tiny Valorns. Richy: Huh? Dtl Master: ATTACK!!! Lydendor: (runs and attacks Richy) Bravenwolf: All of Sky's forces will be taken to prison. Pauses Wolf Gang95: Shado? Your line will be next about where to go! Everyone leaves Meanwhile: Shado: Let's go to chat and get lime parfait! Everyone: Yes! Meanwhile near Sky's dead body... Sky: ... YOU WILL ALL PAY!!! TO BE CONTINUED